HERMES, el periódico del Olimpo
by Beledien
Summary: la segunda edición presenta estos titulares:
1. Default Chapter

**Nota: **Los famosos que aparecen citados en las páginas de este nuevo periódico son de propiedad de Kurumada y Toei, nosotros sólo damos las noticias de forma imparcial y no recibimos beneficio alguno por esto, ya que es un periódico de distribución gratuita.

****

**HERMES, el periódico del olimpo.**

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**NOTICIAS LOCALES.**

**Huelga en el santuario.**

El sindicato de los caballeros dorados del santuario rompió las negociaciones que mantenía con representantes de la señorita Saori Kido debido a los recientes problemas por los que atraviesa el santuario

La señorita Kido venida a menos desde que perdió la demanda sobre la fortuna del difunto señor Kido, ha tenido problemas para cancelar los salarios de los caballeros del santuario, aun con los recortes de personal de más del cincuenta por ciento.

Los problemas se agravaron, ya que al parecer la señorita no pagó ni siquiera por el seguro de salud exigido por ley alegando que los caballeros dorados pueden arreglárselas solos, pero esto no hizo más que enervar los ánimos de los caballeros que conservaron sus puestos de trabajo.

Es un abuso creer que podemos encargarnos de todo, dijo textualmente el caballero dorado Mu, ya que al parecer no recibe ningún bono por las tareas adicionales que le encomiendan y denunció que ni siquiera le pagan las horas extra.

'Es un trabajo lleno de riesgos' acotó Aioria, caballero de Leo, ya que nos comentó que cuando estaban bajo la administración del patriarca, recibió una compensación monetario por el fallecimiento de su hermano Aioros.

'A mí ni siquiera me dan mi jubilación' dijo el anciano caballero de Libra quien dijo esperaba con ansias su jubilación pero por la falta de recursos sus tramites fueron detenidos ya que al parecer sus aportes no fueron cancelados.

'Mañana entraremos en huelga' afirmó tajantemente el señor Aldebaran, que fue secundado por Shaka quien solamente afirmó que la huelga sería de brazos caídos y de ayuno voluntario si acaso no son escuchadas sus demandas.

Los demás caballeros de plata y bronce dicen apoyar en todo a sus dirigentes dorados ya que ellos siempre son los que llevan la peor parte.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**NOTICIAS INTERNACIONALES**

**Escándalo en la familia real de Asgard.**

La boda que debía efectuarse dentro de pocos días fue suspendida debido a que ayer Sigfried, prometido de la señorita Hilda gobernante de Asgard, rompió su compromiso sin dar mayores explicaciones y se unió a la fuerza aérea de su país. El joven no quiso dar mayores explicaciones, y prefirió guardar silencio ante las insistentes preguntas. Pero según fuentes fidedignas pudimos averiguar que Sigfried no tomó esta decisión precipitadamente, ya que hace tiempo sospechaba que la señorita Hilda mantenía una relación de más que amigos con un joven heredero de una compañía naviera.

Por su parte la señorita Hilda parece desconsolada y según las malas lenguas se dedicó a la bebida desde el rompimiento y no quiere ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana, la señorita Fler, quien, por otro lado nos dijo que Hilda pasa por un mal momento y todavía cree que Sigfried volverá ya que todo esto no es más que un malentendido, y que por eso sigue utilizando el anillo de compromiso que Sigfried le obsequió, sin embargo según un allegado a la familia real de Asgard nos confió que dicho anillo no es el de compromiso sino uno que le regaló el joven de la familia naviera, según nuestro pelirrojo informante, la gota que rebasó el vaso fue la serenata del cuarteto de vientos que le enviaron a Hilda, (aunque puede ser una exageración). Sigfried, ahora nuevo miembro de la fuerza aérea de Asgard mira hacia delante y dice que planea seguir esta carrera y convertirse en astronauta y quien sabe tal vez llegar a la luna.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**SOCIALES**

**Heredero de la familia Solo cumplió 16**

El día de ayer cumplió años el joven Julian Solo. Sus abuelitos, tíos y demás familiares le desearon el mayor de los éxitos y que se le cumplan todos sus deseos, con este motivo se celebró una fastuosa recepción en una de las propiedades de la familia, llegaron invitados de todos los países incluyendo a la antes heredera de la fortuna Kido, la señorita Saori Kido, a la que las cosas no le van bien desde que perdió el litigio por la herencia de la fortuna Kido, (la segunda de la fotografía de la derecha) se la pudo apreciar con un feo vestido muy pasado de moda.

(más fotografías páginas interiores)

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Nota de la redacción:** Si alguna vez se preguntaron para que periódico escribió Camus 'El mito de Sisifo' o donde fue publicada la nota 'La Herencia del señor Kido pasa a manos de sus verdaderos herederos', pues aquí está la respuesta, está es la primera edición de nuestro periódico de distribución gratuita, si desean pueden hacer sus anuncios para nuestra sección de clasificados, por el módico precio de un review. 

Gracias por su atención, se despide la redacción.


	2. segunda edición

**HERMES el periódico del Olimpo.**

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**DEPORTES.**

**Competencia De Clavados Declarada Desierta**

Ayer se realizó la competencia de clavados en las frías aguas de Asgard, auspiciado por la señorita Hilda en compañía de su hermana Freya. en cuya competencia participaron los nuevos herederos de la fortuna Kido, cada uno con un estilo diferente.

En la competencia pudimos apreciar distintos tipos y técnicas de clavados desde el refinado estilo del cisne de Hyoga hasta el gracioso panzazo de Seiya, que obtuvo la calificación más baja jamás obtenida por alguien en el torneo. Por su parte Ikki fue descalificado por llegar tarde como siempre y los jueces no pudieron apreciar el tipo de clavado que realizó.

Sin embargo la competencia no estuvo exenta de dificultades ya que al parecer los organizadores olvidaron conseguir el trofeo para el primer lugar.

Cuando se enteró de este problema Dokho, caballero de libra del santuario, generosamente donó bonitos trofeos para que sean repartidos entre los participantes, pero como el caballero de Libra sigue apoyando a sus compañeros en la huelga, decidió enviar a Kiki, el apendix de Mu para que se haga cargo de la entrega de premios.

Lo malo es que los clavadistas todavía no emergieron una vez que realizaron sus saltos, lo que tiene muy preocupados a los jueces que piensan puede tratarse de una confusión y que los chicos creyeron que se trataba de una competencia de buceo. Por su parte Kiki decidió ir a buscarlos él mismo para cumplir con la tarea que le encomendaron.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**PRON"STICO DEL TIEMPO.**

**Inundaciones en Europa y el resto del mundo**

Lluvia en las horas de la mañana con un aumento de las precipitaciones en horas de la tarde, por la noche aun más lluvia y el doble para la madrugada, tome sus previsiones del caso si planea salir de casa. Utilice un bote o un submarino.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**ESPECTÁCULOS.**

**Banda De Rock Anuncia Su Próxima Llegada A Grecia.**

La empresa organizadora de espectáculos TOEI Animations se complace en anunciar la llegada de la banda de Rock Gótico Industrial 'Pandora y Los espectros' aunque todavía no está definida la fecha para la llegada de la agrupación. En una entrevista concedida ayer por la interprete directora del grupo e interprete del arpa, Pandora, nos confesó que estaban muy contentos por su próxima visita a Grecia de donde pensaban llevarse muchos aplausos, además nos contaron que incorporaron nuevos músicos a sus filas y esperaban que ellos los guiaran en los conciertos que darían para el difícil público griego.

'Pensamos llevarnos un grato recuerdo' dijo Pandora en la entrevista exclusiva para nuestro periódico, 'y quien sabe tal vez alguno que otro recuerdo típico de Grecia, Supimos que se podemos llevar una cabeza', pero nos informaron que lo que en verdad buscan es a un nuevo vocalista que sea joven, pálido y de cabellos verdoso. Si usted reúne estas características esta puede ser su oportunidad.

En cambio Radamanthys, primer guitarrista de la banda se negó a concedernos unos minutos ya que dijo que tenía que vigilar los ensayos de los nuevos integrantes puesto que no confía demasiado en ellos. Según fuentes extraoficiales, los nuevos músicos no son del agrado del guitarrista y cofundador, ya que se siente opacado por los nuevos miembros, aunque su representante afirmó que se trata solamente de una estrategia de mercado para atraer a nuevos fanáticos, especialmente del sexo femenino, pues según las malas lenguas los integrantes originales no eran del agrado de las jóvenes, pero en cambio los nuevos integrantes serán una sensación, afirmó.

'Pandora y los Espectros' estarán muy pronto por Grecia, ofreciendo un espectáculo con luces y sonidos únicos, es una experiencia que no puede perder.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**CLASIFICADOS.**

-Compro refrigerador nuevo, porque el mío está averiado, referencias, octava casa de Escorpión, buscar a Milo.

-Se solicitan donantes de sangre de cualquier tipo, para realizar reparaciones en general, para mayor información llame gratuitamente al 800-ARIESMU.

-Se dan clases de paracaidismo, con o sin paracaídas, para mayores informaciones buscar a Marin en el santuario.

-Joven apuesto de veinte años busca entablar una relación sentimental con jovencitas de 16, preferentemente pelirrojas y del tipo boxeadora, no importa si llevan máscara, buscar a Aioria en la quinta casa, subiendo las gradas.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**SERVICIO A LA COMUNIDAD.**

**NIÑO EXTRAVIADO**

Hace aproximadamente seis años se extravió un niño, de cabellos café y mediana estatura, vestía camiseta roja y pantalones celestes, zapatos deportivos blancos. No es muy inteligente, ya que sufre algún tipo de retardo mental y es muy probable que no sepa leer, además de tener pésimo sentido de orientación y equilibrio. así que si usted ha visto a este niño, por favor comunicarse urgentemente con Seika en el pueblo cerca del santuario.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**ECONOMIA**

**Inaugurado nuevo Apart Hotel**

La pasada semana se inauguró el nuevo Apart Hotel propiedad de la familia Solo, con una inversión que fácilmente supera las seis cifras, se dio por abierto al público que pueda costear una estadía en dicho centro vacacional.

'Es una verdadera obra de ingeniería' comentó el propietario Julian Solo, 'su diseño único con forma de pilares, hace que sea una obra digna de ver', apuntó.

Aunque algunos escépticos digan lo contrario, ya que el citado complejo es de difícil acceso, y debido a las constantes tormentas que azotan casi todas las regiones se dificulta pensar en ir justamente a la playa para pasar las vacaciones.

'La lluvia no es problema' afirmó la señorita Thetis, asistente personal del señor Solo, 'la construcción está en un lugar estratégico donde nunca llueve, así que si piensan escapar del mal tiempo, pueden venir'.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Nota de redacción.**

Respondiendo a la sugerencia de nuestra amable lectora Ayeni, aceptamos colaboraciones sobre cualquier nota de interés del público en general


End file.
